A Hora da Vingança
by Rosana
Summary: Um esquema está sendo armado contra a Bruxaori.


Se vc é fã da Mosca Morta Bruxaori....não leiam essa história.....é totalmente contra ela.....

****

A HORA DA VINGANÇA

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Co-Autora: Patty

Idéia: Carol

- Eu achei diferente escolherem esse lugar para a entrevista, mas se vocês preferem. - falou Saori, em tom meio altivo enquanto se aproximava de duas garotas. 

- Preferimos. - responderam juntas a repórter e a fotógrafa, trocando um olhar muito suspeito. 

- Mas vocês não querem também entrevistar os Cavaleiros de Bronze? - perguntou Saori.

- Ai coitada, está atrasada. - falou baixinho a fotógrafa.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi. - disse Saori.

- Ah, ela disse, ai que mancada, está... - a repórter olhou para a fotógrafa em busca de ajuda.

- Certa? - completou a fotógrafa, na falta de outra palavra melhor.

- É, bem, hoje a entrevista é só com você Saori, afinal é a Deusa que mais aparece na série. - disse a repórter engolindo em seco por ter que ficar rasgando seda para o lado da outra.

- Isso é verdade. - concordou Saori. 

- Então que tal nos sentarmos?

A repórter apontou para um banco embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, à beira do Monte Olimpo.

A fotógrafa, arrumava o equipamento para tirar algumas fotos no momento da entrevista.

- Como você encarou a responsabilidade de ser a reencarnação da deusa Atena?

- No começo, eu fiquei um tanto assustada, mas depois com a ajuda dos Cavaleiros de Bronze eu relaxei. 

- Com certeza relaxou, bruxa, deixou tudo nas mãos deles. - resmungou a fotógrafa baixinho. 

- Você falou alguma coisa querida? - perguntou Saori, estranhando os resmungos da garota por trás da câmera. 

- Só para você não mexer muito a cabeça, meu bem. - respondeu a fotógrafa irônica. 

A repórter olhou para a amiga como quem diz: "O que você está fazendo?" A fotógrafa fez que não percebeu.

- Você não se sente um tanto culpada pelos cavaleiros sempre se sacrificarem por você?

- Ah, não pode haver culpas, esse é o dever deles. 

- Argh! - gritou a fotógrafa.

- Que foi? - perguntaram as outras duas juntas.

- Uma folha caiu no meu nariz. 

A repórter começava a dar razão para sua fotógrafa, não sabia se continuava se controlando ou se pulava no pescoço da bruxa, pois estava bem pertinho dela. Mas tinha que pensar no plano, olhou para sua cúmplice e pediu paciência.

- Hum , você não acha que poderia ser mais atuante nas lutas?

- Ah querida, olhe para mim. Acha mesmo que tenho o tipo certo para ser uma lutadora, como a Shina por exemplo?

- De jeito nenhum. - respondeu a repórter sem poder conter o leve tom de ironia. 

- Viu, até você concorda comigo. Eu faço o tipo de garota para ser salva, ficaria muito musculosa se tivesse que ficar lutando. Alguns garotos não gostam de mulheres desse tipo. - completou com uma risadinha. 

- Algum garoto em mente? - perguntou a repórter olhando a fotógrafa que já tinha as mãos fechadas e o rosto vermelho de raiva. 

- Acho que você sabe de quem estou falando. - disse a mosca morta toda cheia de si. - O Seiya. - falou antes que a repórter conseguisse articular alguma pergunta para encobrir a fala dela.

Assim que ela disse o nome do cavaleiro, a repórter levantou como um raio para impedir a fotógrafa de avançar na Saori. 

- Controle-se, lembre-se do plano, não coloque tudo a perder. - sussurrou. 

- Termina logo com isso, se não você vai ter que me tirar da cadeia, pois eu mesma vou mata-la com as minhas mãos. 

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Saori estranhando aquela duas.

- Claro, só um problema na câmera. Vamos continuar.

- Nós estávamos falando do Seiya. - continuou Saori, não se dando conta do perigo que corria. - Ah ele faz tudo por mim, sempre me salvando no último segundo.

A fotógrafa trincava os dentes, tentando controlar o ódio mortal por aquele projeto de Deus. 

- E como foi contracenar uma cena nua ao lado do Seiya? - continuou a repórter. 

A fotógrafa no mesmo instante lançou um olhar para a repórter como se perguntasse "que tipo de pergunta é essa?". 

- Foi constrangedor no começo. Como o Seiya é muito profissional, fiquei mais à vontade com o decorrer do tempo. - respondeu com um risinho irritante. 

A fotógrafa encarava a entrevistada roxa de raiva. 

- Quando soube que teria que contracenar sem roupas você se preocupou com o seu físico?

- Ah, não. Nunca tive problemas com o meu corpo, acho que ele é perfeito. - respondeu se gabando do pouco que tem. 

- Perfeito... aquele bumbum pálido e murchinho...humpf.. - a fotógrafa resmungou de novo. 

- Como? - perguntou a bruxa. 

- Ela disse que você realmente tem tudo durinho... - falou a repórter rapidamente antes que a fotógrafa pudesse explodir. - Sabe? Bumbum durinho... sem pneuzinhos... 

- Ah sim... e tudo sem me matar em academias malhando. - respondeu orgulhosa.

- Ai, ventos de Zéfiro, faça-me agüentar até o fim. - a repórter disse para si mesma, já não suportando a mosca morta. 

- O que disse, querida? 

- Nada, só estava checando a minha pauta. Chegamos ao fim das perguntas. Vamos às fotos, querida? - disse a repórter com aquela ironia. 

A fotógrafa voltou a sorrir quando viu que já estavam na reta final do plano. 

- Onde quer que eu pose? - perguntou o projeto de Deusa. 

- Que os ventos a levem! Termine logo, por favor. Estou com náuseas. - disse a repórter baixinho ao ouvido da fotógrafa. 

- Pode ser ali, querida. - a fotógrafa apontou para o lado. - Hoje será o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas. - disse em tom baixo para a repórter sem conter um risinho histérico.

A repórter sorriu de volta. 

- Aqui está bom? - a bruxa perguntou enquanto arrumava os longos cabelos lilases. 

- Que tal mais próxima do penhasco?

- Estou muito na beira.

- Que nada, com esse pôr do sol ao fundo vou tirar a foto perfeita. 

Com isso ela conseguiu que a bruxa, que era toda metida, se afastasse mais um pouco.

- Mais para trás.

Saori deu mais um passo para trás, quando pisou em algo escorregadio, ficou por alguns segundos suspensa no ar, com os braços abanando tentando segurar.... o quê? Só se fosse o ar, ficou parecendo uma ema quando corre de baços abertos, ou uma pata tentando espantar o perigo de perto de seus filhotes. 

A repórter e a fotógrafa, apenas olhando-a, até que ela não conseguiu mais se equilibrar e despencou do alto do Monte Olimpo.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Foi o grito que se ouviu. 

A fotógrafa deitou-se de bruços no alto do penhasco com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, apenas ficou apreciando a queda da deusa decaída.

- Nossa, como é bom ver isso.

- Você anda muito sanguinolenta. Mas está certa. Finalmente livramos os meninos da mosca morta.

- Ei meninas!

As duas viraram-se sorrindo para dois dos Cavaleiros que se aproximavam.

- E então deu tudo certo? - perguntou Shiryu abraçando a repórter. 

- Claro. O que você pensava, com uma idéia da Carol, e a Rô e eu colocando em prática. Tinha tudo para dar certo. - falou Patty.

- Eu só não sei de onde aquela casca de banana saiu, ela não estava nos meus planos. - disse Rô baixinho pensativa ainda olhando para baixo.

- Bom... - começou Seiya enquanto erguia a Rô do chão tirando-a de perto do penhasco. - Isso foi coisa minha. Uma pequena ajuda.

- Ah Seiya, você não confiou na gente. - ralhou a Rô dando um soquinho no ombro dele.

- Claro que confiei, não foi intencional, é que eu estava com fome mesmo.

Todos deram risada. Nisso o celular da Patty tocou.

- Alô! Ikki! Ah que ótimo, já vamos descer.

Patty olhou para os outros três que esperavam ansiosamente as notícias de Ikki.

- O Ikki disse que tem uma panqueca lilás lá embaixo. 

Os quatro desceram do alto do Monte Olimpo às gargalhadas. 

Quem sabe n vem uma continuação por aí....eheheheheh

Personagens:

Fótografa:- Rô (dona do Chocolate)

Repórter:- Patty (dona do Shiryu e do blogg Cerejeira)

Idealizadora da idéia: Carol (amiga, quer o Seiya p si também, mas entramos em acordo)

Seiya: Cavaleiro de Pégaso

Shiryu: Cavaleiro de Dragão

Ikki: Cavaleiro de Fênix

Saori: Mosca Morta que se diz protetora dos cavaleiros...blah....

Bruxaori é um apelido criado pela minha amiga Marjarie que é uma apaixonada pelo Shun, conseqüentemente, uma odiadora da Saori.

Essa história, saiu naquele episódio onde a Mosca Morta (entenda-se Bruxaori) levou uma flechada, teve um close do Seiya segurando a bruxa... argh.... na hora da raiva, eu escrevi essa história.

Foi mais p liberar a raiva que eu estava sentindo da bruxa, pq bem no meio da semana recebi as fotos dos dois....engolindo em seco...pelados....aiaiai.... 

Gente, desculpem se alguém aí é fã da mosca morta...eheheheh...já deu p sacar que eu n sou né?

Querem reclamar? Brigar comigo? Me derrubarem do Olimpo?

Escrevem...eu agüento

robm@teracom.com.br

Elogios serão bem vindos também....hihihihihi

Rô


End file.
